Kiss of Sin
by Nekuro Yamikawa
Summary: Random Fic : "Tersenyumlah Yuuma. Kau mendapatkan peranmu yang kedua kalinya dalam kisah yang ku tulis."


******=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**Kiss of Sin**

******=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

.

.

.

"_Kita berjanji akan selalu bersama, bukan?" gadis berambut tosca tersenyum di bawah jingga senja. Angin sore yang bertiup semilir mengurai tiga rumpun anak rambut penghalang wajahnya __serta merta mengajak helaian panjang dari ikatan sepasang kuncir berdansa. _

Lelaki bertopi bulat ini mengunci bibir layu seputih kapur rapat-rapat. Kepalan tangan terangkat, bersiap untuk tiga ketukan di kaca jendela sebagai isyarat bahwa dia telah datang. Tapi... Tak bisa. Ia tidak ingin melakukan ini. Manik merah jambu yang berubah hitam dengan cincin merah melingkar di dalamnya itu kembali bersembunyi di balik pelupuk mata. Riak wajah berkerut ─tersiksa.

Kenapa? Kenapa menjadi seperti ini? ia berkali-kali mencoba untuk melawan. Namun semakin di tahan, rasa kosong itu semakin terus menerus menyudutkan.

"_Yuuma kun," gadis itu kembali menari di bawah sepuhan kilau cahaya emas. Berlari riang menebar gemerincing lonceng nirwana di telinganya saat sesekali menyebut namanya. Blouse putih kegemaran mengembang sekali lagi, biji-biji rerumputan melayang-layang mengikuti._

Ingin rasanya dia berteriak hingga ke tempat Tuhan berada. Berharap "DIA" menjawab dahaga di tenggorokan yang menyiksa serta melenyapkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Membiarkan tubuh tanpa denyut nadi kembali habis membusuk di bawah tanah, atau lenyap menjadi abu di bawah sorotan penjelajah khatulistiwa. Namun,

"_Kau bagian dari cerita ku."_ makhluk itu berkata, tersenyum penuh bisa. Dia menunjukkan telapak tangan yang memucat tanpa darah, kemudian menggenggam erat sepuluh jari tepat di depan wajahnya._ "Dalam genggamanku." _Sambungnya sembari menjilati bibir yang seranum merah delima. Dia tertawa dan mendesis, selaku sang iblis di balik tirai kematian yang menyelubungi desa terpencil ini.

Itu mengapa sampai detik ini dia masih mengembara. Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Menoreh dosa yang tak ia pinta kala selimut angkasa terbentang dan dipenuhi hiasan gugus berjuta kelip.

Air mata telah berdesakan memenuhi celah tipis pelupuk bola mata. Dingin bagai es, seperti halnya dengan sekujur tubuhnya. Dia terduduk di depan jendela, menunduk lemah. Pupil mata mengecil dan membulat, geraham saling bertumbukan, beradu hebat.

"_Yuuma Kun,"_ _gadis itu menari. Gadis itu tertawa._

Tidak…

"_Yuuma Kun?" gadis itu menelengkan kepala, menatap manja._

Tidak…

"_Yuuma Kun!" gadis itu melambai menghampirinya. Merengkuhnya dengan gembira._

TIDAK!

_Sreeek!_

Suara daun jendela yang digeser paksa oleh pemiliknya memancing pemuda ini untuk mendongakkan kepala. Air mata yang terkumpul seketika itu tumpah ruah, memoles jejak garis bening di wajahnya.

Sekarang, gadis itu terproyeksi jelas di hadapannya, tak terkejut atau pun ketakutan seperti semua orang yang pernah mengenalnya semasa hidup. Bahkan ia masih tak keberatan membagi senyuman manis yang telah menjadi candu baginya.

"Kenapa… Yuuma _kun_?" ia bertanya. Suara lengking menggemaskan lenyap berganti lemah bagai bisikian. Kulit putih memikat kini memucat. Bibir merah jambu pun turut hitam membiru. "Bukankah kemarin aku sudah memperbolehkanmu?" bahkan sepasang permata _turquoise_ itu tak lagi berkilau meski bulan purnama yang terang benderang membagikan cahayanya malam ini.

"Cukup… Miku," lelaki 'terkutuk' ini mencengkeram _beanie _abu-abu yang selalu dia kenakan. Kembali menyembunyikan tampangnya yang menyedihkan. Di dalam kepalanya kini berputar-putar satu insting liar yang terlahir bersama kebangkitannya untuk kedua kali kedunia. Dorongan halus yang tak berhenti menyuntikkan hasutan ─bahwa itu adalah sebuah kewajaran bagi segala tindakannya yang tak lagi manusiawi. "kembalilah ke dalam, jangan kau paksa aku lagi."

Gadis bernama Miku ini sama sekali tak mengindahkan perkataannya. Pandangan kosong di wajahnya seperti berusaha menjaga sosok di hadapannya agar tak hilang ditelan kegelapan, seperti terakhir kali, "Jangan bunuh siapa pun lagi." hanya itu ucapnya.

"…"

"Jika kau memang tak bisa menahan diri, cukup datang padaku, aku akan membantumu sebisaku."

"Tidak!"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya kemarin, bukan? kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya bersama-sama. Kita kan kembali hidup berdampingan."

"Mustahil! Kau hanya akan mati!" Itu jelas tidak mungkin. Manusia biasa hanya akan bertahan selama empat hari. Iblis itu telah menjelaskan lebih detail padanya.

"_Setelah hari ke empat, dia tidak akan bisa lagi berjalan. Tubuh yang kehilangan darah akan mengalami kerusakan organ dalam yang hebat. Mungkin dia masih bisa berbisik. Tetapi dia pasti akan tertidur untuk selamanya di malam terakhir kau mengunjunginya."_

"Yuuma _kun…,_"

"Ku mohon, pergilah dari desa ini."

"Tidak."

"Miku!" Gadis tersebut tak lagi menjawab. Dia biarkan tubuhnya jatuh terkulai di punggung lelaki itu, lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sana.

Yuuma tersentak. Dia palingkan pandangannya pada satu beban di pundak kirinya, hanya untuk mendapati leher gadis itu bergelayut di sana. Memancing rasa hausnya hingga ke titik di mana ia ingin menjerit hingga lehernya hancur saat itu juga ─oleh suara aliran nadi yang menggiurkan.

"Selama itu Yuuma _kun,"_ Sekilas lirikan lemah dari permata hijau aqua.

"Mi-Miku…" Setetes lelehan kebekukan dari nurani yang tersiksa.

"aku tidak akan keberatan."

Dan sebagai penutupnya adalah sebuah suara cipratan halus di saat sebuah tusukan menghunjam kulit, yang mana hanya mereka berdua saja bisa mendengarnya. Satu ciuman penuh dosa. Seteguk cinta yang harus mengering.

.

.

_._

_Bukankah kisah ini termasuk menarik, Yuuma kun?_

_._

_._

_._

_**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**_

**Story © Nekuro Yamikawa**

**Based on anime "Shiki"**

**Vocaloids © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies**

**Genre : Fantasy / (undefined yet)**

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**THANKS FOR READ...**


End file.
